MERCADO LIBRE:
by Monika Hiwatari
Summary: Y así fue como Sasuke Uchiha conoció las compras por Internet. Así fue como Sasuke Uchiha descubrió al MercadoLibre. -SHONEN-AI, SasuNaru-.


**Título: **MERCADO LIBRE

**Serie:** Naruto

**Tipo:** One Shot

**Géneros:** Humor, Comedia.

**Advertencias:** Shonen-Ai

**Parejas:** SasuNaru, leve mención de todos con Naru

**Autora:** Mónika Hiwatari

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, es de Sasuke. Y la serie en sí, es de _Masashi Kishimoto_, yo sólo tomo prestado sus personajes para divertirme un poco, sin fines lucrativos ni nada por el estilo.

* * *

**.::MERCADO LIBRE::.**

Sasuke descubre las compras por Internet**  
**

**

* * *

  
**

-Maldita sea…- _¨y pensar que hoy estuve a punto de decirle…¨ _

El azabache se dirigía hacia su mansión. Hasta hace unos minutos había terminado la estúpida misión que su pervertido sensei le había encomendado, junto con Naruto, Sai y Sakura; después de aquello estuvo molestando al rubio y haciéndolo sonrojar, adoraba eso, para luego, estar a casi nada de decirle al lindo rubito lo que sentía por él… Claro, de no haber sido por ése estúpido de Sai, que llega y arruina el momento… _¨Kuso. Ese idiota de Sai¨._

Al llegar a su hogar, fue directamente al baño, tomó una ducha, se vistió y luego bajó a la cocina por un poco de agua. Aún seguía molesto, así que se dirigió a la sala principal. Se sentó en el sofá para uno que había cerca de la entrada a la cocina, dejó su vaso de agua, y cuando lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que en la mesita de centro se encontraba su computador portátil, que casi no usaba.

_¨Hmp… tal vez eso me distraiga de mi ira asesina un poco…¨_

Y con ese pensamiento, tomó su laptop y la encendió. Esperó unos segundos a que se configurara totalmente, y una vez hecho, le dio click a una aplicación en específico.

**Librería.**

**Audio: 24.**

_¨Vaya, tengo muy pocas canciones, ya va siendo momento de que comience a descargar más¨_

**Búsqueda:**

´Linkin Park – New Divide´

**Descargar.**

**Progreso: 12%.**

**Progreso: 23%.**

**Progreso: 45%.**

-Estúpido Ares. Ni que tuviera el estúpido computador saturado.-

**Progreso: 56%.**

**Progreso: 77%.**

**Progreso: 89%.**

-¡Maldición! ¡¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?!- decía un enojado Sasuke apunto de aventar su laptop

**Progreso: 94%.**

**Progreso: 99%.**

**Progreso: 100%.**

-Hmp. Al fin…-

Y así, el pobre vengador frustrado, se dispuso a reproducir su más reciente descarga, pero no llevaba ni 30 segundos cuando su teléfono de casa comenzó a sonar insistentemente.

-Me lleva… ¡¿Qué uno ya no puede ni escuchar una canción de cuatro minutos y veintiocho segundos en paz?!-

Y echando humo por las orejas, se levantó de su sofá para ir a contestar el teléfono, el cual casi rompe al sostenerlo.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡Wow, pero que animado te oyes Sasuke-bastardo!-

-No puede ser…-

-Sí, también me alegra oír tu melodiosa voz-

-¿Qué demonios quieres Sai?-

-Sólo quiero que veas algo, pero antes dime, ¿tienes tu computador encendido?-

-¿Y a ti qué te importa?-

-¡Sólo responde, esto es importante!-

-Hmp. Sí, está encendido-

-Bien. Oh, y… lamento haber interrumpido tu romántica declaración, pero ahora sabrás por qué lo hice-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-¿Recuerdas que te fuiste en cuanto yo me acerqué para hablar con Naru-chan? Pues le estaba haciendo una propuesta…-

-… ¿Una propuesta?-

-No pienses mal, es para ganar dinero, y él acepto. La idea es que él se anunciaría en un sitio web de compras por internet y-

-¿Se anunciaría? ¡¿Estás diciendo que pones en venta a Naruto, imbécil?!-

-Déjame terminar… El punto es, que es una subasta, pero no es una subasta ¨normal¨. Es una subasta de besos. Besos de Naru-chan.-

-…-

-Por un solo beso en los labios, están ofreciendo cantidades enormes. Es increíble.-

-… ¿Cuánta gente ha ofertado por un beso de él?-

-Jeje, al parecer eres el único que no ha ofertado por él_-_

-¡¿Cómo?!-

-Si no me crees, obsérvalo tu mismo. Ya que tienes encendido tu computador, entra a Mercado Libre, y en la zona de búsqueda escribe ¨beso de ángel¨. Si participas en la subasta, mucha suerte y ojalá y ganes, jaja. ¡Hasta luego!-

Y al despedirse, Sai cortó la comunicación, logrando que también lo hiciera el azabache. Éste regresó rápidamente al sofá y se colocó su laptop en las piernas; definitivamente entraría a esa subasta. Lo que le molestaba era que formaría parte de una de las bizarras ideas de su copia barata.

_¨Bien. Veamos cómo va todo.¨_

**MercadoLibre.**_  
_

**Inicio.**

**Artículos destacados.**

**¨Beso de ángel¨.**

_¨Vaya, al parecer la idea de Sai está teniendo bastante éxito… Demonios.¨_

Dio click, y enseguida apareció la imagen de un adorable rubio de ojos puramente azules, con 3 curiosas marquitas en cada mejilla, cubiertas por un tono rosado, que lo hacían lucir muy tierno.

_¨Definitivamente es todo un angelito…¨_

Pero al instante dejó su ensoñación al notar la cantidad de dinero más alta que algún usuario había ofertado por un beso de su dobe.

**Precio actual: $2,300 dlls.**

**Ubicación: Tokyo (Japón).**

**Finaliza en: 2 hrs. 36 min.**

**Ofertas: 52**

**Mejor oferta: GAARA-SAMA (0)**

¨¡Por Kami-sama! ¡¿Tanto ofrecen por sólo un beso?!... Hmp. Ya imagino lo que serían capaces de pagar por algo más que un simple beso de Naruto…¨

-Pero… si de un beso tuyo se trata…-

**OFERTAR.**

**Cantidad: 1 de 1.**

**Precio actual: $2,300 dlls.**

**Tu oferta: $2,500 dlls.**

_¨Hmp. Veamos quién le gana a eso. Al fin le hallé utilidad a la herencia Uchiha.¨_

**Confirmar.**

---

El azabache se encontraba en la cocina terminándose sus onigiris del almuerzo. Estaba tan tranquilo. Jah, nadie rebasaría tal cantidad de dinero, ni el mapache sin cejas que padece de insomnio, ni ninguna otra persona.

Terminando al fin su última bola de arroz, regresó tranquilamente a su sofá para uno, y se colocó su computador en las piernas de nuevo, le daría una última vista a su gran victoria, seguramente faltaba como 1 hora para que esa subasta del demonio acabe.

-¡¿Qué?!-

**Precio actual: $2,650 dlls.**

**Ubicación: Tokyo (Japón).**

**Finaliza en: 2 min. 13 seg.**

**Ofertas: 54**

**Mejor oferta: NEJI-COOL (0)**

¡¿Qué diantres?! ¡¿Cómo era posible aquello?! ¿Tanto tiempo se tardó comiendo y aumentando su ego frente al espejo? ¡No, simplemente no! No dejaría que NADIE más que él recibiera un beso de su adorado rubio. Estaría dispuesto a pagar lo que sea.

-Demonios, no queda mucho tiempo…-

**OFERTAR.**

**Cantidad: 1 de 1.**

**Precio actual: $2,650 dlls.**

**Tu oferta: $3,000 dlls.**

**Confirmar.**

Espero a que esos dos desesperantes minutos pasaran, faltando 30 segundos, nadie más ofertó. ¿La subasta había finalizado ya? Debía esperar a que le saliera algo en la pantalla, sólo eso.

**¡GANADOR!**

**¡Has ganado la subasta de ¨Beso de ángel¨! Ya puedes estar satisfecho con tu compra. ¡Gracias por comprar en MercadoLibre!**

¡Dios SÍ, existe!

---

-¡Naru-chan! Ya terminó la subasta, y… ¿A que no adivinas quién ganó?-

-Mmm… ¿Sakura-chan?-

-Error. Míralo tu mismo- Y diciendo esto, Sai se hizo a un lado del computador para que el rubio pudiera apreciar bien la pantalla.

-¿Sa... Sasuke?- preguntaba un muy sonrojado Naruto. ¿Acaso él había entrado a esa subasta? Y en verdad… ¡¿Había ganado?!

-Exacto. Además, recuerda la política de envío sólo para los habitantes de la aldea de la Hoja y de la Arena… -

-Oh, no…-

-Oh, sí. Alabado sea el envío a domicilio-

---

Escuchó los golpes en la puerta. Puso en la mesita de centro su laptop, se levantó del sofá, y se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Seguramente es Sai quien ya está ahí para avisarle de que había resultado ganador.

Abrió la puerta, y, efectivamente, ahí estaba Sai, con su… típica sonrisa falsa.

-¡Sasuke-bastardo! Felicidades por haber resultado ganador y blah blah blah… Bien, he venido personalmente a entregarte tu pedido, el cual está en la calle esperando… No sé por qué no quiso venir hasta acá-

-Hmp-

-…-

-…-

-¿Y qué esperas? Ve tigre, jaja-

-Agh. Púdrete-

---

El rubio se encontraba mirando hacia el suelo; aún no podía borrar lo sonrosado de sus mejillas. Sentía que ardía por dentro a una temperatura increíble. Jamás llegó a pensar que Sasuke quisiera algo como eso. Un beso, un beso de él. Suspiró.

-Dobe, estoy esperando-

El rubio alzó la vista, y volteó hacia donde había escuchado esa voz. Ahí se encontraba el azabache, tan presuntuoso, tan altivo, tan tranquilo, tan galante como siempre. Al verlo sólo atinó a sonrojarse más. El pobrecito no cree que luego lo confundirán con un tomate.

-¿Ah?-

El Uchiha menor se acercó más al rubio, hasta quedar frente a él.

-No pagué tanto dinero para sólo recibir una mirada, usuratonkachi-

-Hmp. Teme, en verdad… ¿quieres que te de tu pedido?-

-Por algo ya estoy aquí-

-…-

Y lentamente, el rubio fue acercándose al moreno, quien ya impaciente por un beso de su dobe, lo retuvo por la cintura con ambas manos y unió sus labios en un beso. Tierno, dulce y suave. Un inocente beso que transmitía un sentimiento puro. El rubio pasó sus manos por el cuello del azabache hasta juntarlas tras de su cabeza, mientras acariciaba con timidez algunos cabellos negros del vengador. Pasaron unos momentos más así, compartiendo aquel cálido y dulce beso, hasta que la necesidad de aire los hizo separarse poco a poco, pero sin soltarse. Se miraron a los ojos y fue el rubio quien habló primero.

-¿Por qué entraste a esa subasta?- preguntó un poco tímido y curioso

-Porque esperaba otro beso tuyo, y con eso, una oportunidad contigo…-

El rubio, sonrojado, le sonrió de forma tierna y sincera, llena de amor y cariño. Había esperado mucho un momento así con el hombre al que amaba. No era exactamente la declaración que soñaba, pero al menos era un buen comienzo.

-No era necesario que pagaras por un beso mío, fue demasiado gasto en mí-

-Eso no importa. Ahora sólo quiero saber algo…-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Debo pagar también por el siguiente beso, o ese va por cuenta tuya?- le dijo divertido en tono pícaro

-Jaja, no te preocupes, éste no te costará nada-

Se abrazaron y se dieron otro beso. Más cargado de sentimientos, de pureza, de ternura y de pasión.

---

-¡Por Kami! ¡Voy a ser más rico con esto!-

Decía Sai escondido, quien había visto toda la escena romántica entre Sasuke y Naruto, y la había capturado en fotos.

-Uff, con estas fotos… ¡Directo a Mercado Libre! Jaja-

Y así fue como Sasuke Uchiha conoció las compras por Internet.

Así fue como Sasuke Uchiha descubrió al _MercadoLibre_.

**.::FIN::.**

**

* * *

**

Bien. Sé que debí haber actualizado mi Fic de ¨KIDS AGAIN¨... Pero es que sencillamente, no me resistí a escribir esto. Ya después subiré más capítulos al otro Fic, por mientras, se queda este One-Shot, jaja. Y respecto a lo de éste Fic, si le ponen en ML como se anunciaban en él los besos de Naru-lindo (¨beso de ángel¨), sale otra cosa, así que... no se hagan muchas ilusiones XD. Bueno, eso es todo. ¡Hasta luego! Y: **!Aguante al SasuNaru!** XD

Ja ne!**  
**


End file.
